


Bend My Heart (my love for you flows like a river)

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, And gifts, DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Daichi is a water-bender, Day 4 - Avatar (benders), I forgot to add a certain tag, M/M, and Pre-slash, and Suga is the Avater, avatar AU, he's shit at water-bending so Daichi is tasked with teaching him, it's very cute, so this is kind of the build-up to them dating, there are bagermoles involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is the fourth part of my contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week. I picked the Avatar (benders) prompt for day 4)Daichi is one of the best water-benders of the South Water Tribe, and Suga is the Avatar, born in Earth. From the very beginning, things don't go like either of them expected, but in a good way. This is the story of how bagermoles started the relationship between Daichi and Suga. (without actually being present)(Now that's what I call being skilled at matchmaking)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment in my series of fics for DaiSuga Volleyball Week, and it is the most innocent so far :D As usual, this is not beta-read so there might be a few mistakes here and there. I am a huge fan of AtLA, so this was a lot of fun to write :)

Daichi was distracted. That was a bad state to be in when trying to teach somebody a complicated water-bending technique, but how was he supposed to focus when Suga was looking at him with that focused look on his face and sweat slowly dripping down his bare chest? Oh dear moon goddess have mercy on him, he was crushing on the bloody Avatar.

And to make matters worse, he was the one that had been selected to teach him water-bending, since Suga had a lot of trouble with water. Which had been surprising, his personality would suggest he was very adaptable, something all great water-benders were.

In fact, when Daichi had been informed that he had been selected as the water-bending teacher for the Avatar, he'd expected them to be some sort of stuck-up Earth Kingdom kid with a metal rod shoved up his arse. Not a pretty white-haired boy with a gentle smile and a deceptively sweet personality.

From the moment he'd arrived, Suga had surprised him at every turn. Instead of being cocky or arrogant about being the Avatar, which his mother had said had been a problem with the previous incarnation, the white-haired young man had instead been humble and polite.

He had been blunt about his inability to control water in more then the most basic ways, and had taken the gentle ribbing of the Tribe leader with good grace. Suga also hadn't complained at all about being taught by somebody his age, instead commenting that Daichi must be one hell of a water-bender.

Daichi had blushed, not used to anybody other than his parents and teachers complimenting his skills. Most of the other kids learning water-bending had been either jealous or indifferent to him, leaving him with few friends. Except for Asahi, his neighbour who he'd grown up with.

He wasn't a bender, but he'd never been jealous or envious of Daichi's bending. He was just there for him, through thick and thin. It had been Asahi that Daichi had gone to when he'd been told he was going to help teach the Avatar when his parents hadn't understood his worries. The gentle giant had just welcomed him in without a word and listened in silence as Daichi ranted.

Daichi was pulled out of his thoughts by an excited shout, followed by a body tackling him to the ground. He blinked, eyes widening when they focused on white hair and a grinning face.

“I did it! I did the technique! Did you see me?” Daichi laughed at Suga's enthusiasm, bringing up an arms to keep Suga from sliding off him.

He told himself that he didn't want to boy to slide into the cold snow, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head the whispered that he just didn't want Suga's warm, half-naked body to move away. 

“Congratulations! You'll have to show me again, I was slightly distracted at the time.” It was just for a second, but Daichi thought he saw a flash of triumph in Suga's eyes before the great and majestic Avatar pouted.

He pushed himself up, Daichi's arms sliding from his waist to fall limply onto the ground. “Fine, I will do it again, since you weren't paying attention.” Suga looked stern for about a second or two, before laughing again. Daichi joined in the laughter while also getting up, not bothering to brush off the snow, instead just bending them off.

Suga's laughter trailed off, watching Daichi effortlessly bend the snowflakes into a miniature bagermole. The details were slightly off, since Daichi had only seen pictures of the earth-bending animal before. He held it out to Suga when he was done, who cradled is close like it was a baby spun from glass.

“You can leave it with your stuff, and then you can show me if you really can do the technique and didn't just use that as an excuse to tackle me.” Daichi grinned at Suga, taking glee in the narrowed eyes and the determined set of his jaw. “I will douse you one day, just you wait.”

Daichi smile, for once not egging Suga on. “I look forwards to that day.” Suga blushed, not used to this more gentle side of his teacher but certainly not minding.

-

Years later, when they were long married and living their lives together, and many wondered just exactly when the romance between the two started, all they would say was that it started with bagermoles.


End file.
